Sorry Hichigo!
by Miku Alli
Summary: Hichigo finds something in Ichigo's inner world, what is it, and why do Zangetsu and Ichigo keep getting headaches? Crackfic.


**Sorry Hichigo!**

**Keep in mind that this has a different look at hichigo than my story New King does. Sorry for any OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer**

**If I owned Sorry or Bleach, do you think I would really be writing this?**

Hichigo was bored, as always. He had absolutely nothing to do, other than stare at those annoying buildings, those buildings that went on forever and didn't ever stop. You couldn't even try to get yourself lost in them, since after some time you miraculously appeared where you started. Hichigo had tried over and over, and still wasn't able to get himself lost. Then giving up, he went back over to Zangetsu and tried to talk to him, but like usual, there was no answer. Zangetsu was always standing on what Hichigo liked to call the 'old man pole'. The pole that he stood on and randomly stared at nothing 24/7. It annoyed Hichigo to no end how boring his life was. But there was no changing it. Or was there?

Hichigo had started out the day by trying to get lost again. He did this several times a week, so he knew it wouldn't work, but one can hope? He knew it was the beginning of the day because king woke up and the world got a little brighter. An unconscious asleep Ichigo meant that this world would be quieter and darker than ever. Almost like the thing the called 'night' in the real world. But the day had finally started and Hichigo had returned to were he started much earlier than usual. He sighed, and sat down wondering what to do next, when he saw a strange colorful box at the other side of the sideways skyscraper. He went over to investigate, finding a box labeled 'Sorry' sitting on the ground. Also on the box where weird different colored things that made him even more confused. He then read further on the side of the box and it said "The sweet game of revenge"

'GAME?' Hichigo thought. 'Isn't a GAME something from the human world that they do for fun?' he contemplated this for a second, and then realized it was. He decided he would get Zangetsu to play it with him, since who else was there to play it with? "ZAAAAAANNNGGGEEETTTSSSUUU! ZAANNGEETTSSUUU! ZZZAAANNGGEETTTSSUUU!" Hichigo yelled, running over to the old man pole.

"WHAT." Zangetsu said, annoyed by the inner hollow's loud almost scream.

"Let's play a game!" Hichigo screeched in excitement.

"I will if you stop yelling and screaming!" he barked back, covering his ears and throbbing head.

"Yay!" Hichigo cheered, holding the game box up in the air and jumping up and down while Zangetsu leaped off the old man pole, and followed Hichigo to wherever he wanted to play the game. "Let's play over here!" Hichigo said, pointing at an area near the edge of one of the buildings.

"Whatever…" Zangetsu grumbled, hoping that Hichigo would get bored with this soon.

Hichigo while trying to figure out how to get off the lid dumped the contents all over the building, and by some amazing amount of luck not a piece fell off the side. Hichigo and Zangetsu finally found all the pieces once again and grabbed the directions. Hichigo didn't wanted to read the directions so Zangetsu had to go through them with Hichigo, all while preventing him from tossing game pieces up in the air. Hichigo then grabbed 8 of the pawns, the red and green ones and put them at his place.

"Hichigo.. you only get four." Zangetsu said, his voice imitating that of a schoolteacher who had to teach the same thing over and over again.

"But then the other pawns will get loonnneellyyyyyy." Hichigo argued.

Zangetsu shook his head and looked down cursing his luck for who he has to live with on a daily basis.

* * *

Ichigo was holding his head, the headaches growing over the course of the morning. "Hichigo….." he grumbled.

"Who's Hichigo?" Keigo asked, worried about his friend who usually was attentive in class and was now holding his head in what appeared to be a pretty large amount of pain.

"Uh.. Oh.. No one.." Ichigo said, almost tempted to go into his inner world and duct tape his hollow's mouth shut.

* * *

"You know.. I've got an idea!" Hichigo said after finally agreeing that he only need 4 pawns and that the pawns wouldn't get 'lonely' if he didn't use some of them.

"What…" Zangetsu grumbled, sensing that Ichigo was in just about the same amount of pain he was in.

"We should bring Ichigo here to play with us and I know how to get him here!" Hichigo said, grinning and running over to the button that would-

"Don't you dare!" Zangetsu shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

Ichigo's headache was increasing by the minute. It was getting so bad that he could almost hear what those idiots in his head where saying at certain times. The teacher was going on about some form of math, but he couldn't think. His brain was so clouded with his hyperactive hollow's annoying activities that it was driving him nuts. He decided after class he was going to go find a janitors closet of some sort go into his inner world and straighten that hollow out. But he didn't have to wait that long.

Keigo was shocked when Ichigo just slumped over and fell out of his chair, 'That must have been a bad headache..' Keigo thought.

"Chad, go take Ichigo to the nurses office." The teacher said, not even stopping her lecture, even though everyone had surrounded the orange-haired teen. Once Chad walked out the door with Ichigo, the rumors started flying.

"I bet he had a massive hangover and he just fell asleep." A student said.

"I bet he stayed up all night with Rukia!" Another said, and this provoked an argument between people who think that they should be together and those who think they shouldn't.

* * *

"HHHIIICCHHIIGGGGOO! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Ichigo shouted out to his inner hollow.

Hichigo looked up from where he was at the game and stood up. "Hey! Zangetsu, your button worked!" the hollow said to Zangetsu before walking over to Ichigo. "We brought you here to play! Wanna play Sorry with us?"

Ichigo's anger turned into confusion. "BUTTON? SORRY? What the hell is going on in here?" Ichigo shouted.

"HEY ZANGETSU! ICHIGO IS SHOUTING AND HE'S KING SO NOW I CAN SHOUT!" Hichigo shouted, causing Ichigo and Zangetsu to cover their ears in pain.

"NO. You can't." Ichigo grumbled. Some how his hollow counterpart had a very loud yell, louder than most could even think was possible. He came to the conclusion that was because he was a hollow, and hollows always had those hollow roars. Hichigo retreated with a pout and sat back down next to the game board. Ichigo followed, and stood next to them, expecting an explanation.

"You see, Hichigo found this board game. He forced me to play it with him, and he used my emergency button to bring you here to play too." Zangetsu explained.

"Emergency button?' Ichigo said. He hadn't ever heard of an emergency button before.

"Emergency button. A one use thing for whenever I needed to bring you into your inner world right away. But now thanks to a certain hollow, I don't have it anymore." Zangetsu said glaring daggers at the said hollow.

"So.. Can I leave now?" Ichigo asked, wondering whatever might be happening to his body in the real world.

"You can in two hours. It doesn't wear off till then." Zangetsu sighed, really wishing that the Sorry game had never came into existence in the inner world.

"Now you can play Sorry with us! I'm the green pawns, Zangetsu is the blue! You should be red because you're the strawberry!" Hichigo said. After that, Ichigo chose the yellow pawns.

When Ichigo joined they reset the game at the beginning, must to the protests of Hichigo because he insists he was closest to winner because he had his pawns more near home even though not a pawn of his had left the start place. Ichigo then drew a 1, and got a pawn out of the start right away. Zangetsu drew a one also, starting one of his pawns. Hichigo drew a 3 and attempted to throw the card off the side of the building, but Zangetsu caught if before it could fly off the side.

10 minutes into the game, Hichigo finally got a pawn out of the start place, and was dancing around cheering "Who's the winner! Who's the winner!" Ichigo and Zangetsu covered their ears and shook their head, being more annoyed than ever.

* * *

"I never knew someone could look annoyed in their sleep.." the school nurse said, puzzled by Ichigo's annoyed expression while he was asleep.

* * *

30 minutes into the game Hichigo had two pawns halfway around the board and Ichigo and Zangetsu had two pawns a piece in home with another pawn partway around the board.

"I'm beating you guys soooooo bad!" Hichigo said, laughing and pumping his fists up into the air.

"Actually-" Ichigo started to say when Zangetsu cut him off.

"What Ichigo was trying to say is that you're actually destroying us. You are crazy talented at this game." Zangetsu said, then whispering into Ichigo's ear. "Don't make this worse then it already is.." Ichigo nodded and they went back to the game.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU GUYS WHISPER OVER THERE!" Hichigo shouted. He didn't like it when people kept secrets from him, it made him angry and overly curious.

Zangetsu and Ichigo covered their ears and Ichigo grumbled sarcastically "We where talking about how it's so normal how loud you can yell and how many times you can make my head throb in an hour…"

An hour into the game, disaster struck.

"Sorry." Ichigo said, after drawing the sorry card, he knew disaster was immanent. All of Zangetsu's pawns where either in home or at start so he couldn't use one of them either. The minute he picked up one of Hichigo's pawns…

"What the hell are you doing!" he screeched, slapping Ichigo's hand.

"I drew a sorry card. I have to send one of your pawns back to home." Ichigo said to Hichigo trying to stay calm.

"HECK NO! Don't you dare touch my pawnies!" he yelled, picking up his four pawns and hugging them.

"Pawnies? Are you kidding me?" Ichigo grumbled. Hichigo just shook his head no.

1 ½ hours into the game Zangetsu had found some way to quit, and was curled up next to the old man pole holding his ears and trying to ward off the massive headache he had. Ichigo hadn't been able to find a way to quit, so he was stuck playing with Hichigo.

"Ichigo?" Hichigo asked, finally in a more normal voice.

"Yes?" Ichigo said, relieved that Hichigo had finally used a normal voice, to save his throbbing eardrums from the utter torture they had been receiving.

"I DREW AN 11! SWITCH PLACES SWITCH PLACES!" Hichigo cheered. Ichigo just covered his ears and prayed for when this torture would be over.

1 hour and 59 minutes in Hichigo drew and card, and started jumping around. "I'm amazing! I'm the best! "I'm going to win! Strawberry can't win!" he cheered, dancing around with even more jumping.

"What now." Ichigo said, wondering when this torture would be over.

"Well….. I…. I… I-" Hichigo started to say, when Ichigo and the Sorry game poofed out of the inner world. "Got a sorry card…." His happy cheerful personality turned back to gloomy and he went to sit on one of the buildings, staring out into nothing once again. "You could of at least left me the Sorry game…."

* * *

"It's OVER!" Ichigo cheered, which attracted the attention of the school nurse.

"What's over?" she asked him, quite puzzled by why he would suddenly start yelling as soon as he got out of being unconscious.

"Um… nothing.." he said, quite red now. Then he spotted the sorry game on the bedside table. He pointed to it, stuttering "Wha-wha-what is that doing there!

"I don't remember seeing anyone bring it in ….. That's a mystery." She said, quite puzzled by its sudden appearance herself. Then he fell back unconscious.


End file.
